Haunted Past
by Miami Scene
Summary: I was finally learning to trust again, learning to believe in humanity, until it was all ripped from my hands. Slight AU...Jamie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I was totally unsure if I should post this...and maybe against my better judgement, I decided too...this is just a prologue...if it is liked I will post the first chapter. **

**Read & Review! :D**

The sound of my work boot clad feet hitting the hard pavement echoed in my head as I ran. I didn't know where I was going. Hell, I didn't even know why I was running. I thought I'd stopped running almost 10 years ago. I was finally learning to trust again, learning to believe in humanity, until it was all ripped from my hands. There hadn't been a damn thing I could have done. Maybe if there had been, he would be alive right now. Not laying in a pool of his own blood. Shot. Dead. But not before enduring a beating I never could have survived. He was braver and stronger than I could have ever hoped to be.

I became a cop to help people, but look where it landed him, not me, him. His blood was on my hands, even though I never touched him, or that gun, I might as well have. He was dead because of me.

**Let me know what you think, do you love it, do you hate it? **

**Review! :D **


	2. Welcome To My World

**Just so everyone know this is slightly AU...Sydney and Jamie aren't together, I don't know if I'm going to write her out completely, but for now she isn't in the picture. Also Joe is still alive for now. **

**I want to thank deangirl515 for being my first reviewer on the prologue for this story. **

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome To My World**

"You're going to be LATE!" a shrill voice shouted through my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"JULIET LYNN ANDERSON! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" I retorted angrily.

"DON'T MAKE ME!" Drewe shouted "NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! NOW!"

I heard her mutter something about 'being 20 years old for christ's sake'. I muttered angrily under my breath, tossing my duvet off me. Cringing as my bare feet touched the cold, hard wood floor. My body moved on auto pilot as I showered, and ran a brush through my shoulder length brown hair. I grabbed a pair of well worn jeans, tugging them on, I pulled socks onto my feet and wrestled my feet into a pair of brown hiking boots. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt off a hanger in the closet before grabbing my jean jacket off the metal bed post. I tossed a few things into the large bag by my bathroom door, throwing it over my shoulder as I left the room.

"Well someone looks chipper." Drewe grinned as I entered the kitchen.

"Bite me." I muttered snatching the travel mug of coffee from her hands, and grabbing my car keys off the table by the door.

"HAVE FUN!" Drewe shouted after me, I could hear he grin in her voice.

I flipped her off, not looking back and I descended the house stairs and cut across the front yard, I pulled open the driver side door of my truck and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. After setting my coffee in the cup holder I had installed a few years before, I put the key in the ignition and started up the 1969 Ford pick up. The truck was old as hell, but boy was she reliable!

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

I pulled my red pick up into a parking place, it was a fair walk from the main building at the police academy. I slowly slipped out, pulling my bag with me. I closed the door, locking it, before shoving the keys into my jacket pocket.

There were so many people there, new recruits, and their families. I sighed, wishing Drewe had been able to come, but she had an early shift at the precinct. She was the closet thing to family I had, taking me in when I was 15, she was more like an older sister than a mom though. I walked onto the lawn, weaving my way around people, I was almost at the administrative building when I crashed right into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered pulling myself to my feet, Drewe had told me to stay on the low key, and I intended too. Too bad I didn't account for my clumsiness

"No problem." I finally looked up at the man I'd run into, he was young, though a little older than me, with stormy grey eyes and dirty blonde hair.

I quickly ducked around him and into the administrative building. Once safely inside I leaned against the outer wall, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Can I help you?" A women's voice asked.

I opened my eyes "Ya." I nodded looking at the middle aged women "I want to register."

"Alright." She began shuffling paper around on her desk "Fill these out and sign them."

I took the small stack of paper from her.

"Once you're done that you can go back outside."

I nodded before moving to sit at a small table, pen in hand.

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

Back outside I wove my way through the crowed.

"Hey."

I spun around to see the young man I had run into earlier.

"Hi." I said cautiously, forcing a smile.

"I'm Jamie."

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to get away quick.

"You never told me your name."

"Juliet." I called as hurried into the crowed.

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

Jamie watched the girl hurry away, he guessed she was around nineteen.

"Who was that?" Joe asked as he and Danny walked up to their younger brother.

"Juliet." Jamie replied still watching the place where she disappeared.

"And let me guess, you're Romeo." Danny teased slapping his brothers back before walking away.

Jamie chuckled turning and following his brother

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

After several long hours I finally reached my room. It was extremely plain, two twin beds, one under the window and one by the door, I dumped my stuff on the bed under he window. Suddenly a small blonde girl came into the room, well more like hurtled into the room.

"Hi." She smiled holding out her hand, her Southern accent thick "I'm Brittany."

I smiled accepting her hand "Juliet."

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" She asked "That is my favourite of Shakespeare's works!"

I chuckled "My mom's too."

"So where are you from?" She asked opening her suitcase.

"Queens." I replied "What about you."

"Ahh." She smiled "I thought you were a native. I'm from Georgia."

I felt myself grin "Hence the accent."

She nodded. For some reason I felt at ease around her, which was a rarity for me, Drewe was the only person I trusted.

"Is that your family?" I asked as she set a photo of an older couple, I guessed was her parents, a man who looked like he was in his early 20's, older brother, a boy who look around 16 and another boy who look around 12, little brothers. My guess was that is was her high school graduation photo because they were all dressed in formal clothes, and Brittany was in the middle wearing an elegant burgundy dress.

Brittany smiled nodding "My parents, Mary and Hal, my older brother Andrew. He's 23, Cole's 16, and Duncan's 12." she pointed to each person. "What about your family?"

"I just have a foster mom, who's really more like a sister than a mom." I saw her confused look "My parents died, and I don't have any biological siblings, or family members."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Brittany said, and I know she meant it.

I shrugged "I was a long time ago."

**Voila! Chapter one! Let me know what you all think!**

**Review! :D**


	3. He won't be my Romeo

**Wow! I can't believe it has been almost a year since this was last updated! I want to thank my reviewers:**

**Mystery: In the photo, the girl on top is Scarlett Johansson, she suited my vision for Juliet the best, the guy on the bottom is Will Estes, or Jamie Reagan. The words say "What do you do when your past is threatening your future."  
><strong>

**Olivia Marie 20: Thanks :) I have been slowly working on this.**

**Agent077Tomato: Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story. I just hadn't realized that it had been so long since I last updated.**

**Musicluver246: Thanks :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: He won't be my Romeo**

"So our classes start tomorrow?" Brittany asked as we walked into the cafeteria.

"I think so." I replied grabbing up a tray.

Brittany and I slipped into the back of the line up.

"What is this? High school!" I exclaimed as I watched a girl practically throw herself at a guy.

Brittany leaned back and glanced around me and wrinkled her nose in disgust "Oh ya, defiantly high school."

I shook my head "I never understood how women could just shamelessly through themselves at men."

"Because they're whores." Brittany grinned.

I snickered.

"But then again I shouldn't be one to talk, I got labelled as a whore in high school."

"Why?" I asked her, confused.

"The majority of the girls at my school were shallow and vain, there were a few decent guys, and I hung out with them, all the time. It got around that I was sleeping with them. Everyone in the school hated me."

"That's horrible." I exclaimed, I was lucky, I had never been the target of being called a slut or whore.

Brittany shrugged "In reality I'd never even kissed a guy yet. The guys I hung out with knew that, and that was all that mattered."

I smiled "Real friends are more important that fake friends anyway."

Brittany and I grabbed our tray's full of food, and began looking for a table I looked around. The Police Academy cafeteria reminded a lot of my high school cafeteria, the tables seemed to be divided by social status, the popular kids, the geeks, the band nerds, and everyone else. Brittany and I found an empty table near the back.

"So tell me more about your foster mom!" Brittany smiled as we sat down.

I shrugged "Not much to tell, she's in the NYPD, she took me in when I was 15."

"Is that why you decided to join the academy?"

"That's part of it." I glanced at her "I want to be able to help people."

"Can I sit here?" A distinctly male voice asked.

Brittany and I glanced up to see Jamie standing there, a tray of food in his hands.

"Sure." Brittany smiled before I had a chance to say anything.

We sat in silence for a moment, all looking at one another before Brittany sighed and broke the silence "I'm Brittany, and Ms. Silent here is Juliet."

"I'm Jamie." Jamie smiled "Actually, Juliet and I already met, outside at orientation."

"Is that so?" Brittany looked at me, grinning.

I shovelled mashed potatoes in my mouth, so I wouldn't have to do anything more than nod, which I did.

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

I let out a small squeak as my foot got caught in the rope and I fell to the ground.

"Your in excellent physical shape, your only problem is your clumsy." The instructor stated quietly, glaring down at me before turning back to the class, as I returned to my spot near Jamie "Ms. Anderson is in peak physical condition. I have no shame in saying she is in better shape than most of you."

I blushed, I hated it when people one upped me on other people.

"I'm going to partner you up." He glanced at his clipboard and began rattling off names "Anderson your with Reagan!"

I quickly looked at Jamie who nodded, at that point my mind began going a mile a minute_ 'a Reagan! Shit shit shit!' _

"The person I just partnered you with will be your partner in this class for the rest of your time here. That is unless one of you leaves, or is kicked out. You have an hour before your next class, I advise you use it wisely."

"Yes sir." We all chorused.

"Dismissed."

I quickly moved towards the obstacle course. Trying my hardest to avoid Jamie.

"That was a good run!" Brittany smiled coming up to me "Ten times better than mine!"

"Hey yours was okay." I retorted "You just need to pace yourself."

Brittany shrugged dejectedly.

"Come on. I'll help you."

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

"Hey." Jamie called hurrying to catch up with me "Julie!"

I sighed turning to face him "Whats up?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Who said I was avoiding you?" I turned away from him and continued walking.

"That." Jamie grabbed my arm.

The moment I felt his warm finger's wrap around my upper arm I felt a spark. I turned to face him, glaring. Suddenly I had to strange urge to kiss him. I quickly pulled arm from his grasp.

"I should go." I muttered before hurrying to find Brittany.

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

"So what, you felt like this undeniable attraction?" Brittany asked me that night, sitting cross-legged on her bed, her pillow clutched against her chest.

"Ya. And it was like, one minute I was mad at him, the next I really wanted to kiss him!" I sighed flopping onto my bed and leaning against the cool wall, listening to the rain splatting against the window "I've known the guy for three days, barely!"

"That's so romantic!" Brittany sighed falling backwards on to her bed, grinning.

"I thought it only happened in the movies!" I retorted "I grew up with parents whose marriage was more like a business arraignment than an actual marriage."

Brittany groaned sitting up "That is SO unromantic!"

"I know. I don't really believe in romance anyways."

"How can you not believe in romance?"

I sighed shifting so I was sitting cross-legged "Its not so much that I don't believe in romance, but what it does to people."

"Does to people?"

"Look at Romeo and Juliet. They only knew each other for a few days yet they were willing to die for each other, and they did!"

"But that was a classic love story!"

"It was a tragedy that's going to kick my ass!" I retorted.

**On a side note, I am officially DONE high school! Wahoo! Also, I'm hoping the next update won't be so long. **

**Review! :D**


	4. Eight Weeks In

**Okay so scratch the update not being as long. WHOOPS! I'm so sorry my updates has been few and REALLY far between! I just honestly have not been writing lately. So this time around I'm not going to say I'll update soon, because I don't know how long until I do. What I will say, is that I'm not abandoning this story, or any others. Now to thank my reviewers :)**

**Gryffindor 20: Thank you :D I'm glad you think Jamie and Juliet make an adorabe couple.**

**squidgy78: Thank you :D Sorry this is updated that soon.**

**As always!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPER 3: Eight Weeks In**

Eight weeks into training and I was nearly ready to throw in the towel, but three things kept me going, Drewe, Brittany, my totally insane roommate who I love to death, and surprisingly Jamie. Reluctantly, on my part anyway, we had become friends, and I'm scared to say I didn't mind.

"Julie!" Brittany called running towards me.

"Hey!" I smiled hugging her tightly, everyone was allowed the weekend off to go into the city to celebrate making it half way, I spent Friday with Drewe, and I had really missed my best friend.

"How's your foster mom?" Brittany asked linking arms with me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"She's good." I smiled "I think she misses having me around though. How's Andrew?"

"Amazing! I never thought I'd miss him as much as I did. I'm glad we were able to hang out for the day."

I smiled at her "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Meet up with Jamie and some of the other guys from the academy and go dancing!"

"If I recall all the good dancing places don't let anyone under 21 in."

"Ah not so! There is this awesome place downtown that caters to anyone 18 to 25!"

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

"Hurry up!" Brittany whined and I tugged on my black boots.

"Relax I'm almost done!" I stated standing "Down or up?" I asked motion to my hair.

"Down defiantly down!" Brittany replied "Now COME ON!"

I grabbed my wrist bag off the table by the door as we left the hotel room. Brittany was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder sweater dress over top a black tank top and black leggings, to finish it she was wearing black 3 inch stiletto's and a black leather jacket. I was dressed far more casual in, a red tank top, stressed boot cut jeans, black flat boots and the hoodie I got when I kickboxed as a teenager.

The 'teen' club wasn't to far from the hotel and it was a common place for academy cadets who were under 21. I saw Jamie out front, he, like me, had gone casual, wearing a light blue button up shirt, jeans, sneakers, and his red Harvard hoodie.

"You have to know you're going to get teased wearing that." I said as we walked up to him.

"You mean more that normal?" Jamie smirked "Come on, I think everyone else is inside."

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

Several hours later everyone expect for Jamie and I had left. Brittany had gone back to the hotel with Daniel Simmons, so I knew she wouldn't be worrying about me for a while.

"You actually did that?" I laughed walking out into the rainy street, the overhang above the door protecting us for the moment.

Jamie nodded smiling "Danny pummelled me a week later."

I laughed, I'd met a few times Danny over the last 8 weeks, and even with my kickboxing, I wouldn't want to take him on, so to imagine a 12 year old Jamie taking on a 21 year old Danny, was hilarious.

"I had fun tonight." Jamie smiled.

"Brittany always did have good ideas." I smiled turning to face Jamie, it was only then I realized how close we were.

Our eye's locked, Jamie leaned towards me, and before I could stop myself I pressed my lips gently against his. I looped my around his neck and he rested his hands on my hips. When I felt his hands slide under my tank top I came back to my senses.

"I can't." I whispered pushing him away, before slipping away from him and down the rain soaked street.

"JULIE!" Jamie called after me, I ignored him and kept running.

I ran the whole way to the hotel, once I reached Brittany's and my room I slipped in quietly, figuring if Brittany was back she would be asleep. I slipped off my boots and padded quietly into the bathroom. I stripped off my hoodie, jeans, and tank top and dumped them into the tub to dry. I towel dried my hair and splashed some cold water on my face before looking in the mirror. Why had I been so stupid! I had kissed Jamie Reagan!

**J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J J/J**

"So how'd it go last night after I left?" Brittany asked rooting through her bag.

I shrugged sitting on my bed, my right leg dangling off the bed, my left tucked into my chest as I ate a breakfast burrito "Okay."

"Just okay?" Brittany asked turning her head and shoulders to look at me.

I laughed at her crestfallen look before standing up "Yes just okay." I smirked draping an arm over her shoulder's "Jamie and I just talked."

I glanced over as my cell vibrated.

"Are you gunna get that?"

I sighed "I better."

I walked over to my bed and snatched up the phone, without looking at the caller ID I hit 'talk' and pressed it to my ear "Hello?"

"_Julie?" _

I frowned at the tone in Jamie's voice, he sounded like he had been crying "Jamie? What's wrong?"

Brittany glanced at me, frowning too. I shook my head at her and retreated into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong Jamie?" I repeated again, I knew he was still there because I could hear him breathing heavily "Jamie talk to me." I said gently

"_It's Joe."_ Jamie finally hiccoughed.

I felt my stomach tighten "What about him?" I think I knew the answer but I was afraid to say it.

I heard Jamie sniffle _"He's dead Jul."_

I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping, when I had composed myself I replied "How?"

"_Shot."_ Jamie whispered _"Can you come to Bellevue? Please?" _

The desperation in his request hit me hard. He wanted me there with him, even after I pushed him away last night.

"I'll be right there." I whispered before hanging up my phone "BRIT!"

**I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Review! :D**


End file.
